Pervirtiéndote
by Taiga-sama
Summary: -Anda gato callejero.-Grito Amu desde la pequeña terraza de su habitación.-Corre con la cola entre las patas.-Se bufo, sabía perfectamente que la próxima vez Ikuto llegaría con una broma más pesada aún, pero no importaba. Insinuación


**Disclaimer: **Negó cualquier derecho sobre el anime _Shugo Chara!_...Solo soy autora de esta historia

**Sinopsis:** -Anda gato callejero.-Grito Amu desde la pequeña terraza de su habitación.-Corre con la cola entre las patas.-Se bufo, sabía perfectamente que la próxima vez Ikuto llegaría con una broma más pesada aún, pero no importaba, le parecía gracioso que Ikuto siempre terminara tratando de _pervertirla, _aunque jamás lo lograría..._O quizás si_.

**Pareja: **Ikuto/Amu (Amuto)

"**PERVIRTIÉNDOTE"**

El sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas en ese momento era tan rojo que parecía que toda su sangre se había aglomerado en aquella zona en específico.

-Amu-chan.-Canturreo el joven gato, la situación lo divertía, al parecer Amu estaba tan nerviosa que un temblor recorría todo su cuerpo inconcientemente.- ¿Quieres...o no que lo "hagamos"? .-Susurró al oído de la jovencita y después dio un pequeño mordisco en aquella área.

Aunque Amu ya estuviese por cumplir los dieciocho años seguía siendo demasiado inocente, y de eso se valía Ikuto para ponerla de nervios, Ran, Mikki y Suu solo observaban sonrojadas aquella escena estelarizada por una nerviosa Amu y un Ikuto seductor.

-I-diota.-Por alguna maldita razón el tener tan cerca al gato callejero la ponía de nervios, ignorando el hecho de que sin temer ni deber él atrevido joven había entrado a su habitación.

FLASH BACK

-Amu-chan, mira mira.-Grita entusiasmada Ran, señalando el televisor.-Es tan divertido.

-Eres demasiado ruidosa.-Se quejaba Mikki, mientras diseñaba un nuevo vestuario para Amu-chan.

El ventanal se abrió de repente, dejando entrar la brisa de la noche, Ikuto saludo con altanería antes de entrar a la habitación y acostarse a sus anchas en la cama.

-Oye.-Llamó la jovencita con una notoria molestia.-Eres demasiado cínico, ¿Sabías?

-Me lo han dicho, es una de mis mejores cualidades, ¿No crees?-La ironía en aquella respuesta era mas que notoria.

Amu simplemente le ignoro, ya había madurado y se lo demostraría a ese pervertido sujeto.

-¿A caso te comió la lengua el gato?-Cuestiono el joven, colocando toda su atención en cada movimiento realizado por la jovencita.

-No, solo que estoy ocupada y no puedo discutir en este momento.-El desconcierto inundo por completo su ser, y por primera vez se sintió ignorado, un sentimiento nada agradable.

Una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro, una broma subida un poco de tono había ido como arte de magia a su mente, se puso de pie, se acerco y tomo la silla del escritorio para jalarlo y provocar que cayera junto con Amu.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?-Reclamo la peli-rosa, mientras trata por algún medio ponerse de pie.

-Solo...estoy jugando.-Respondía de forma picara Ikuto, mientras se colocaba sobre la joven.-Recuerda que soy como un _gato..._Y tienes que jugar conmigo.-Ronroneaba.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Sí.-Contestaba Amu desde aquella comprometedora posición.

Ikuto pareció congelarse al recibir aquella respuesta, jamás pensó que Amu aceptaría tal proposición... _¿Quieres...o no que lo "hagamos"?..._Retumbaba en su cabeza aquella pregunta, se había asegurado que sonase convincente, pero al parecer Amu no había comprendido que era un juego.

Amu reía internamente, jamás se la había pasado por la cabeza devolverle una broma a Ikuto y al parecer había resultado como esperaba, sabía que aunque Ikuto siempre le hiciese proposiciones de ese tipo era lo suficiente respetuoso ó cobarde para cumplirlo, o por lo menos solo con ella.

Ikuto se levanto y camino al ventanal por donde anteriormente había entrado, salió y de un salto se perdía en la noche.

-Anda gato callejero.-Grito Amu desde la pequeña terraza de su habitación.-Corre con la cola entre las patas.-Se bufo, sabía perfectamente que la próxima vez Ikuto llegaría con una broma más pesada aún, pero no importaba, le parecía gracioso que Ikuto siempre terminara tratando de _pervertirla, _aunque jamás lo lograría..._O quizás si_.

**Konichiwa...Me reporto, espero les guste este fic...Trate de hacerlo con algo de insinuación, recibo de todo, criticas, felicitaciones, etc....Por cierto no olviden dejar comentario...Bye-bye.**

**Atte. Taiga-Sama**


End file.
